1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a component kit allowing a user to removably attach a gasoline engine weed trimmer to a push type deck lawnmower allowing a user to activate the weed trimmer during the mowing of a yard to trim areas beside the mower while mowing the yard, eliminating duplicate effort and also to relieve the stress of carrying the weed trimmer, the component kit placing the vertical weight of the weed trimmer on the lawnmower.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents are identified and disclosed herein. Several devices are disclosed relating to lawnmowers incorporating a weed trimming component in addition to the mowing apparatus. However, all of them tend to incorporate such weed trimming component as a permanent installation or an integrated component, unlike the present invention which is a removable installation, allowing for the quick removal and attachment of most gasoline engine weed trimming devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,014 to Conboy, Jr., appears to convert a regular rotary mower to a cord line trimmer, replacing the blade with a cord reel with some form of line release. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,147 to Savell, a wheeled attachment for a weed trimmer is provided, converting a standard weed trimmer into a wheeled line trimmer allowing the trimmer to be rolled instead of carried. Several rotary trimmers under a singular deck are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,668 to Gullett.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,728 to Koka and U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,100 to Wassenberg, combination mower and trimmer devices are disclosed feeding trimming lines along the blade of a rotary mower, allowing the rotary mower to be used as a line trimmer, the line extending beyond the radius of the rotary cutting blade. In U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D 304,728 to Piorkowski and U.S. Pat. No. D 359,291 to Tihonovich, apparently permanent trimmer attachments are disclosed, with ""728 to Piorkowski disclosing a front attachment which maybe adjustable and ""291 to Tihonovich which is set on the left front of the mower deck, such attachment being originally integrated into the mower deck. A fully adjustable line trimmer mounted to a mower deck is disclosed with the line trimmer being height, angle and directionally adjustable deriving the power source from either the mower engine shaft or electrical power from the mower. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,566 to Gates, a flexible line trimmer attachment for a tractor driven mower deck for trimming while mowing is disclosed, having a boom which is deflected up to a 180 degree angle, such boom having a spring attaching to the boom to return the boom to a resting position.
The primary objective of the current invention is to provide a means to allow a gasoline powered line trimmer to be removably attached to the deck of a lawnmower wherein the gasoline powered line trimmer may be removed for independent line trimming or attached to provide line trimming while mowing. A second objective of the invention is to provide such attachment means on either the right or left side of the mower deck to accommodate the choice of the user. A third objective is to provide the control trigger of the gasoline powered line trimmer in a location on the handle of the lawnmower to easily activate the attached line trimmer while mowing without distracting the user from attention to safety, placing such control trigger of the attached line trimmer in a location on the lawnmower handle where the user normally placed their hands and fingers.